Julio Romano
Julio Antonio Romano was the right-hand man of Tommy Egan and James St. Patrick before he left the drug business. He was also a former member of the Toros Locos and he is Cuban-American. He is portrayed by J.R. Ramirez. Biography Season 1 His first scene was when he went with Tommy Egan to speak with Anibal, when Pink Sneakers was sent to slow down Ghost and Tommy's drug operation. Liliana survives from nearly getting assassinated it only results in her face being cut off and kills Pink Sneakers' boyfriend in self defense. Julio visits Liliana and tells her that she is out of their operation. Julio also assists Tommy to take out another assassin trying to rob another shipment as they kidnap him and Tommy burns him to death. Season 2 Julio has more roles in the season. He is still working for Ghost and Tommy. When Diego Martinez who becomes the new head of the Tianos Hermanos gang, he is meeting with Julio to tell him that he can't work for Tommy and Ghost anymore unless they stop working for Felipe Lobos as he is the FBI main target, so Cristobal never gets seen again. Julio along with Tommy are stopped by the FBI to search their van for drugs and money but turns out its a lot of clothes. Season 3 When Ghost and Tommy are now enemies, Julio is working for Tommy but doesn't like the way Tommy runs things, Tommy makes him his number 2, but when Julio comes to Truth to try and convince Ghost to come back to take over again, Ghost tells him he doesn't want nothing to do with the game anymore, but it was discovered that Ghost saved Julio from the Toros Locos Gang to work for him instead since he still has the gang tattoo. After Ghost and Tommy succeeded in their plan to kill Lobos, Milan is discovered and tells Ghost to come back in and Julio is back as the number 3 in the organization, him along with the other men in Ghost and Tommy's organization are kidnapped by Milan's men and handcuffed but then get let go again. When there is a club rival by 2 British men against Ghost, Julio goes in the nightclub to plant drugs and gets the nightclub shut down. Season 4 After Milan is dead and Ghost is in prison, Julio is back to being number 2 again, Dre Coleman is number 3 and is using Ghost's nightclub as a front for their drug business. Julio along with Dre and LaKeisha are taken in for questioning but neither of them say anything, when Julio gets released he lets Tommy know, but Dre tells Tommy different. When Julio discovers Dre is still in connection with Kanan Stark who was allegedly dead, Dre and Cristobal set up Uriel Diaz to kill him, Julio comes to meet Dre for the shipment but is trapped by Uriel and 2 Toros Locos members in result Julio kills the 2 members and continues to fight Uriel, he stabs Julio several times and cuts off the 718 tattoo. Julio tries to slowly move away, but dies from his injuries. Dre becomes number 2 after that when he and Tommy find Julio dead. Ghost and Tommy take Julio's death personal and want the territories back from what they gave them to save Julio. Ghost kills Uriel after Uriel tells him that he killed Julio and Dre set him up to do it. Murders committed by Julio *'Two Toros Locos members': The first one was impaled on a hook and the second one got his head bashed in with a pole. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased characters Category:Regular characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Toros Locos